<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Near Death Experience, Just Another Day At the Office by TeamImprov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375247">Near Death Experience, Just Another Day At the Office</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamImprov/pseuds/TeamImprov'>TeamImprov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Bleeding Out, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Mission Gone Wrong, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), stab wounds, stabbed, worried team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamImprov/pseuds/TeamImprov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be an easy mission. They were meant to be in and out in a few hours. They had planned to end the day with Indian food and a movie marathon, not with Mac bleeding out from multiple stab wounds in the back of a Phoenix ambulance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Near Death Experience, Just Another Day At the Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by episodes 3x13 &amp; 3x14 of The Following!</p><p>Phoenix medics Evan Holmes and Janet Bayberry are from So Close, And Yet So Very Far.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know about you, man, but I could seriously go for a huge, juicy, cheesy hamburger right about now.” </p><p>Mac felt his stomach grumble unhappily at the thought. Embarrassment followed close behind when the grumbling seemed to echo throughout the small storage unit. </p><p>“Jack, could you please not talk about food right now.” Mac groaned, his hands had practically vanished in the mess of cut wires he was working on. There were just so many, the device would only be deactivated when he cut them all in a very specific order, and they had already been there for hours. Mac couldn’t feel his knees anymore and he knew he was going to be feeling this mission in his lower back for days. </p><p>“Sorry, dude.” Jack half-heartedly apologized. He was leaning against the door frame, keeping an eye out for unfriendlies as Mac worked. “Like one with pickles and fried onions and just absolutely slathered in A1.”</p><p>“Jack!” Mac groaned, trying to flex his shoulders without moving too much. “Actually, you know what, you lost me with the fried onions. It doesn’t even sound good anymore.” </p><p>“What?” Jack said, overly exasperated. “What does that mean? I thought you loved onions.” </p><p>When Mac didn’t say anything, Jack whistled low. “I see how it is, you’ve just been letting good ol’ Jack Dalton waste his hard earned cash on onion bagels you don’t even like!” </p><p>“I mean, it’s the thought that counts.” Mac said, feeling only slightly guilty but at the same time not really guilty at all. </p><p>“Whatever, dude.” Jack said. “You just owe me like a thousand bucks, is all.” </p><p>“Sure, I’ll get right on it.” Mac said with absolutely no intention of ever paying off that ridiculous debt. He cut another wire and it sprang into place with the others. </p><p>“How many wires do you have left?” Jack asked, thunking his head gently against the door frame in boredom. Mac had to admit, this wasn’t one of their more exciting missions even if the configuration of the device was pretty interesting. </p><p>“Oh you know,” Mac answered. “A lot.” </p><p>“Great.” Jack said and then after a beat, “maybe pancakes with butter and syrup.” </p><p>Mac groaned again. “You know, I know a trick that can make you not hungry anymore in one second.” </p><p>“What’s that, homie?” Jack asked and Mac grinned. </p><p>“I just have to snip the wrong wire. I can do that for you and then I guarantee you won’t be hungry anymore.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, keep laughing, smart ass.” Jack said. “I got a trick too, it involves my boot and a place the sun don’t shine.” </p><p>Before Mac could retort, he heard his comm crackle before Riley’s voice cut in. “Oh my god, are you two ever going to shut up?” </p><p>Mac glanced over his shoulder to find Jack smirking at him. He couldn’t help the half smile that stretched across his own face. </p><p>“I know right,” Mac said, light-heartedly. “Isn’t he so annoying”</p><p>Riley laughed on the other end and Jack rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Okay laugh it up, you two.” Jack said. “Is there no such thing as respecting your elders anymore? Am I right, Matty?”</p><p>“Listen here, Dalton. I think old age might be clouding your vision if you think I’m elderly.” Matty chipped in, playfully. </p><p>“I see how it is.” Jack said. “No respect for Jack Dalton.” </p><p>“It’s too easy, big guy!” Mac said through a smile and glanced over his shoulder again. There was only about ten wires left now. “And remember what we said about referring to ourselves in the third person?” </p><p>“What, that it’s awesome.” Jack said, pointing at himself with his thumbs. “Like Jack, you know that’s right.” </p><p>“Something like that,” Mac said. The heat from the wires was making his hands sweaty. It was getting harder to hold onto the thin pieces of metal and plastic, and his knife. </p><p>“How’s it going?” Jack asked, the playful banter lightening what had been a tense few minutes when Mac finally got a real look at the device. They were going to have to take the whole thing with them. The buyers were going to be on their way soon and there was no way they could get their hands on this kind of complex design. Only the most well-trained EOD techs would even have a chance at disarming it if it was activated. They couldn’t take that chance. </p><p>“Almost done, actually.” Mac said and Jack walked over to watch over his shoulder. </p><p>“Look at that,” Jack said, proudly. “I knew you could do it!”</p><p>“Yeah, this is definitely one to remember.” Mac said. “You might want to stand back, though. I don’t actually know what’s going to happen when I cut the last wire.” </p><p>“Ah, that’s okay, dude.” Jack said. “I wouldn’t want to miss the show.” </p><p>“Alright, last five.” Mac said but before he could cut another wire they both froze when they heard rapid footsteps. </p><p>“Looks like we got company.” Jack said for the benefit of the whole team before jumping back to position just inside the doorframe. It was harder to know which wire was next now that Mac was so close to the end. The pattern he had been following changed suddenly and he was left wracking his brain for answers. </p><p>“I got this if you finish up with that.” Jack whispered and Mac nodded, not taking his eyes off the device. The pattern had been red, blue, red, green, red, yellow, red, green, red, blue, red...the whole way through but the last five wires were all black. </p><p>Just as he cut the first of the black wires, the farthest to the right, Jack sprang into action. Mac tried to ignore the fight, knowing Jack was trying to keep it as quiet as possible so it didn’t attract any unwanted attention if the buyers had back-up, so no guns. Mac would be worried if he hadn’t seen how capable Jack was in hand to hand combat. He tuned out the sounds, the worry, everything, and focused on his own task. He cut the wire all the way to the left. </p><p>Just as he was contemplating the next wire, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Before he could turn, move, do anything really, he felt something hard punch him in the back. It felt kind of like a punch but different, sharper. Then, there was another jab, sharper this time, and a little higher on his back - and it pushed him into the device. He pulled his hands from the wires, not wanting to sever anything unintentionally, and grabbed onto the top of the device for support. </p><p>Another sharp stab, close to the last one, and Mac recognized the sensation this time. It was a knife, he was getting stabbed, and then there was a fourth and it felt like his lung exploded. He grunted, wanting to fight back, but it happened so fast and now he felt like he couldn’t move at all. </p><p>“Hey!” He heard Jack roar and then the body behind him was gone. The blade that was still lodged in his back ripped free when his attacker was pulled off him. Mac slid to his knees, still holding onto the device like it was the life preserver on a sinking ship. He wanted to cry out, scream, anything but his lungs weren’t working. </p><p>“Hey, hey,” Jack’s voice was behind him now, calm and gentle hands on his shoulders. “Geez, bud.” </p><p>Mac slid sideways down the device before coming to rest on his side, gasping like he was trying to suck air out of a tiny straw. Jack was leaning over him now, pushing blond hair out of pain-filled blue eyes as he tried to get Mac to look at him. </p><p>“Matty, we need an immediate medical evec right the hell now!” Jack yelled and Mac winced when he heard it twice as loud, in person and through the comm in his ear. </p><p>“What the hell happened in there?” Matty demanded. That was a good question. </p><p>“Mac was stabbed multiple times in the back,” Jack told her and Mac could hear Riley’s worried gasp. Jack ripped off his jacket and immediately pressed it against Mac’s back. Mac couldn’t help but grunt at the pressure and shifted, trying to escape from the growing, burning agony ripping through him. He pressed his forehead against the side of the device, and squeezed his eyes shut. </p><p>“Hey, keep those eyes on me, man.” Jack said, tapping Mac’s cheek with a red dyed finger. “Just keep breathing.” </p><p>“Exfil will be there in five, Jack.” Matty told him.</p><p>“I don’t mean to sound ungrateful but Mac ain’t got five, Matty!” Jack said frantically, panic slipping past his calm facade. Mac could only gasp, his vision greying as blood continued to drip down his back. He could feel the puddle collecting under his side. It felt hot against his clammy body and he tried to hold onto the warmth it provided. The irony of that was not lost on him. He was cold because he was losing blood but the blood on his skin made him feel slightly warmer. It was a cruel circle. </p><p>Mac’s forehead rolled against the floor, resting against the cold metal of the bomb. He wasn’t finished with it yet. He had to get up, had to finish the job, but his body was no longer his own. He could only gasp, hiccuping on air, as his lungs fought against him. The sharp agony glanced across his back in waves, starting at each point where the blade had sliced into him, and radiating outwards - in all directions. He would scream if he had the air. </p><p>“Mac, you’ve gotta stay with me, man!” Mac heard Jack’s voice, far away, and felt hands pulling him back. He groaned, shaky hands grasping at the dirty concrete floor, but then Jack was leaning over him again and everything seemed a little bit better. </p><p>“Talk to me, Dalton, what’s happening?” Matty’s normally calm voice was tainted by tight-chested worry. </p><p>“It’s bad,” Jack said. “Really bad. We need help here, now.” </p><p>“They’re almost there.” Matty promised. “You just keep Blondie with us.” </p><p>Jack could see the fight leaving his friends eyes, the blue dulling into lackluster grey. It was unacceptable and Jack would have loved to kill the bastard who did this to his kid one more time. This time he would make it a much slower and more terrible death. </p><p>Jack lightly tapped Mac’s cheek, leaving streaks of red on his pale face, and in that moment Jack was suddenly made horribly aware of how much of his best friend’s blood he was covered in. He felt sick, nauseous at the sight of so much, but then Mac was looking at him with so much pain and suffering in his eyes and he knew he had to hold it together for his sake. </p><p>“That’s right, man, just like that.” Jack swallowed, refusing to break eye contact. He was afraid that if he blinked, if either of them did, then Mac would float away - untethered. </p><p>“Bl-bleeding,” Mac forced out through blue-grey lips, his trembling hand unsteady in the air as he pointed at the jagged cut down Jack’s temple. </p><p>“So are you, bud.” Jack sighed, tears pinching his eyes. “Like a lot.” </p><p>Mac squeezed his eyes shut again, a breathless keen sawing through his gritted teeth. </p><p>“I’m right here.” Jack promised, gripping Mac’s shoulders tight, anchoring him. “You hearing me?” </p><p>Mac’s frantic gasps were getting weaker, blood trickling from the side of his mouth, and Jack’s eyes burned. He was losing his best friend, the person he had promised to protect, and it was killing him. More than that, it was like he was feeling Mac’s pain as his own. Every wince, every horrible gasp, was like a knife carving away pieces of him. </p><p>Still, Mac nodded. </p><p>“Help is coming,” Jack said. “They’re almost here. Your job is to stay with me, okay? Stay right here with me.” </p><p>Jack knew it wasn’t that easy. There was so much blood and Mac was shivering so hard. His lips were so colorless, grey and dusted blue. Mac couldn’t move, Jack wouldn’t even know where to start carrying him, he was too afraid it would only make things worse. Mac couldn’t afford worse. </p><p>“Stay right here.” He repeated and watched as Mac jerked, face twisting in suffering. Jack wished he could take it away, make it stop, but he was useless. </p><p>“I know it hurts,” Jack whispered, brushing the sweaty blond strands off his friend's clammy forehead. “They’re almost here.”</p><p>“One minute, Jack.” Matty’s voice was quiet as if already in mourning. It was wrong. Mac was right here, he’d be fine. All he needed was a good patch up job, some R &amp; R, and definitely a blood transfusion but he’d be back to his know it all self in no time. </p><p>Mac still had his eyes open but he wasn’t looking at Jack anymore. His blank stare was trained somewhere behind Jack’s shoulders, lashes fluttering, and Jack gripped Mac tighter. He held him close, willing some of his strength into Mac’s shaking frame.</p><p>True to Matty’s word, the Phoenix medics arrived exactly fifty-two seconds later. Jack felt hands pulling him away but he fought against them. He knew who they were, why they were there, but he couldn’t let go. </p><p>“Agent Dalton, you have to get out of the way.” Jack recognized the voice as Evan Holmes. He was often the one sent to rescue them when they were close enough to home. Jack trusted him with Mac’s life so he backed away. As soon as Janet Bayberry barreled into the room carrying a backboard, Jack felt like he could breathe for the first time since they were attacked. </p><p>The two medics went to work quickly. Jack watched numbly as they placed pressure dressings against the stab wounds before placing a cervical collar around Mac’s neck and rolling him over. </p><p>“You with me, buddy?” Evan asked, pressing the diaphragm of his stethoscope to Mac’s chest. He moved it around, listening to various points, before tucking it back around his neck. </p><p>Mac could only wheeze, barely having the strength to nod. </p><p>“Let’s keep it that way, MacGyver.” Janet bristled as she cut Mac’s shirt with a pair of scissors. Even Jack could see half of Mac’s chest wasn’t moving the way it should. She quickly placed an IV line in Mac’s arm, attached it to a bag of blood, and squeezed it in both hands. “I’m not in the mood for all the paperwork I have to fill out otherwise.” </p><p>Despite the hell he was going through, Mac still huffed out a silent laugh and Janet pressed a hand to his cheek, smiling down at him like a mother. </p><p>“What’ve we got?” She asked Evan who was pulling out a large bore needle. Mac swallowed hard, his eyes tracking the needle. </p><p>“His lung’s collapsed.” Evan said. “I’m gonna have to do a needle decompression. Sorry buddy.” </p><p>“Let’s do it,” Janet nodded and grabbed onto Mac’s hand. She ran her thumb over the back of his knuckles. There were not many agents who got to see this side of her. While Mac got mother-hen-Janet everyone else usually got a slightly nicer version of Nurse Ratched. Jack knew how much she cared for Mac; it was hard not to. </p><p>“This gonna go off?” Janet asked, pointing with her eyes to the bomb. Mac shook his head. He hadn’t finished defusing it yet but it was in no danger of spontaneously detonating. </p><p>“Good to know.” Janet said. </p><p>Evan was efficient as he inserted the needle into his chest but Mac flinched hard. Everyone in the storage unit winced in sympathy. “All done, Mac.” </p><p>“Th-thanks.” Mac whispered, his breathing easing as the pressure eased. </p><p>“Don’t mention it,” Evan smiled. “Just keep breathing for me, okay?” </p><p>Mac’s bloody lips quirked into a faint imitation of his usually playful grin but then his eyes fluttered shut and didn’t open again. Jack leaned forward with the need to help. </p><p>“Mac?” Jack cried out, louder than he meant, and Evan gently pried one of Mac’s eyelids open while rubbing his knuckles hard against his sternum. There was no response. Janet leaned down, pressing her ear against Mac’s chest. </p><p>“Damn it,” She swore. “He stopped breathing.”</p><p>Evan reached into their medical bag and pulled out the dull metal blade of a laryngoscope. He passed it to Janet who got into position behind Mac’s head. She tilted his head back and opened his mouth before expertly inserting the blade down Mac’s throat. Evan handed her a tube that she slid in beside the blade. She pulled out the guide wire in one motion and Evan hooked the tube to a blue balloon. </p><p>“We gotta get him out of here now,” Janet said, shifting as she moved the backboard beside Mac. Evan was systematically pressing on the balloon and Jack watched as Mac’s chest rose and fell in time with Evan’s movements. “Dalton, I need your help.”</p><p>Jack nodded, grateful to be able to do anything, and positioned himself on Mac’s left side. Janet took over Mac’s breathing as Evan went to the right. Working together, they were able to lift Mac on his side long enough to put the board down underneath him. </p><p>“Watch his spine.” Janet instructed, her gloved and bloody hand streaking the blue balloon red. As carefully as they could they rolled him back over so he was lying on the board. Even though it should have hurt like hell to be moved around so much, Mac was too far under to even flinch. Evan clicked the buckles around Mac’s body, securing him in place.<br/>
Working together, the trio was able to lift Mac away from the blood soaked floor and out to the Phoenix ambulance. Luckily, this mission was close enough to home so they could take him straight to Phoenix medical. </p><p>“Matty, we’re gonna need a clean up crew at the location of the device.” Jack said into his comms as he jumped into the ambulance and sat down beside his pale friend. Janet immediately handed the responsibility of breathing for Mac over to him and Jack felt the blood rush from his head. This wasn’t the first time he had had to do this for someone. He just never wanted to have to do it for Mac of all people. </p><p>“I already sent one,” Matty told him gently. “You just stay with Blondie and tell him if he doesn’t make it I’m gonna kick his ass.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Jack had to swallow thickly against the lump in his throat. “I’ll do that.” </p><p>Evan jumped into the driver seat and immediately turned on the sirens as Janet attached heart monitor pads to Mac’s chest. Alarms began to ring out, alerting them to the fact that Mac was about as not okay as you can be and still be considered alive. </p><p>“Step on it,” Janet called out to the front of the ambulance and Jack jerked back in his seat when Evan put the gas pedal to the floor.</p><p>“We’re going to do everything we can, Jack.” Janet told him quietly. </p><p>“I know,” Jack said but he couldn’t stop staring at Mac’s colorless face. They had been in so many scrapes before, so many tight spots that they had been able to sneak out of on luck and improvising alone, and Jack very rarely felt scared. In fact, he could count on one hand how many times he had genuinely felt fear - Cairo and Lake Como were two of them. This mission was definitely going to be added to that horrible list. It was supposed to be an easy one, too. They were meant to be in and out in a few hours. They had planned to end the day with Indian food and a movie marathon, not Mac bleeding out from multiple stab wounds in the back of a Phoenix ambulance. </p><p>They made it back in ten minutes and Jack held his breath when they backed into the ambulance bay. As soon as the wheels stopped turning, the doors were thrown open to a flurry of activity. Phoenix medical staff grabbed the gurney and pulled Mac out of the back. The wheels sprung into place and Mac was whisked through the double doors. </p><p>Jack followed, the doors hissing as he went through them. He kept his eyes trained on the hurried movement that stopped in the trauma bay. He was grateful for this place but he hated it just as much. He hated this spot, watching helplessly from the sidelines while other people saved his best friend. </p><p>“Needle decompression and intubated on the scene.” </p><p>“Starting massive transfusion protocol.” </p><p>Mac was rolled onto his side again and his shirt was cut away. It was dripping, soaked in too much blood, and Jack felt the overwhelming urge to punch something. </p><p>“First stab wound at L5, three centimeters off the midline, second to the left flank, and two more to the upper and lower right posterior thorax.”</p><p>“Spinal injury?” </p><p>Jack’s heart froze in his chest. No, Mac couldn’t be paralyzed. He wouldn’t be able to go on missions anymore and that would kill him more effectively than the stabbing. </p><p>Maybe it would be for the best, though. If he was, that is. If Mac was paralyzed he would have his team to help him adjust. He could still work in the lab. He could still save people but he would be safe. Maybe they could all retire, work from base, and then they wouldn’t have to be in this situation ever again. Of course, Bozer had once been stabbed in the Phoenix labs but Jack would make sure his team, his kids, were all safe. </p><p>“Jack,” Riley’s voice was hoarse and scared. She must have followed them in the van. He couldn’t look away but he felt her walk up next to him. She leaned against his side and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. It felt better to have one of his kids with him. “He’s gonna be okay, right?”</p><p>“Oh, you know Mac.” Jack tried for levity but the situation was too heavy for it to be effective. “He’s tougher than all of us put together. He’s gonna be just fine.” </p><p>“He doesn’t look fine.” Riley was staring at Jack’s shirt, his jacket, his arms and Jack realized once again that he was absolutely soaked in Mac’s blood. It was drying, sticky and wrong. Mac’s blood should never be drying on Jack’s clothes. </p><p>Jack didn’t have a response. </p><p>Mac was being wheeled away and all Jack could see was his pale skin, the wires, the tube down his throat, and the bags of blood being squeezed into emptying veins. </p><p>“They’re taking him to surgery.” Janet told them, coming from trauma bay. It had clearly been an all hands on deck situation. Her face was worn, eyes exhausted, and Jack knew that meant it wasn’t looking good. “It’s going to be a while.” </p><p>“We’ll wait.” Jack said and Riley nodded, still staring at Jack with fear clouding her brown eyes. “I’ll change first.” He promised her as a tear streaked its way down her cheek. </p><p>++</p><p>Jack found himself wandering uselessly at first before he finally made his way to the locker room. When he got to his locker he had to rest his head against the cold metal. How had he let that happen? He didn’t even see the guy sneak past him. He didn’t see how much trouble Mac was in, how badly he was getting hurt, until it was almost too late. It might still be too late. </p><p>He flicked the lock around, messing up more than once, until the metal door slammed open. Jack pulled out his spare clothes and towel before nearly tripping on his own feet to get to the shower. He threw his clothes off and didn’t care where they landed before twisting the knob all the way over to hot. The water sputtered out cold at first but soon it was steaming, searing his skin. It hurt but he needed it to. He needed to feel anything but the mental anguish of how wrong everything went. </p><p>The blood had seeped through to his skin and Jack scrubbed and scrubbed, rubbing his hands together in a frantic attempt to get the horrible red off them. The water turned crimson as it swirled around the drain and Jack kept scrubbing until the water had long since turned clear. Even then, he didn’t want to get out. If he got out, he had to face the very real possibility that he was going to lose one of the most important people in his life. </p><p>Finally, the water made the call for him when the blistering heat was replaced by frigid cold. Jack turned the water off, shivering, and let himself drip dry for a few seconds. He grabbed the towel off the bar and wrapped it around his waist. Nearly slipping in the puddles that had formed, he made his way to the sink and found himself staring at his own reflection in the mirror. His face was pale, dark rings under his eyes. There were bruises on his own chest from the fight and one of his ears was ringing but he knew it wasn’t too serious. He glared at himself, angry that he hadn’t gotten there faster, and before he knew what was happening he had driven his fist through the mirror. Shards rained down into the sink and onto the floor. The sudden pain in his knuckles snapped him out of his own self hatred and he sighed heavily. </p><p>Without a word, or a glance at the shattered mirror, he quickly got dressed and wrapped a bandage around his knuckles. Leaving the mess behind him for now, he left the locker room to join Riley in their horribly familiar waiting game. </p><p>++</p><p>Riley was asleep on his shoulder when the doctor finally came out to update them. </p><p>Bozer and Matty had also joined them in the uncomfortable chairs. It had been hours. Jack couldn’t stop staring at the clock as the hands ticked away. He knew no news was good news but he needed to know. What did their future look like? Was Mac paralyzed? Was he going to be okay? Was he gone? He prepared himself for every possibility as much as he could. Now he just needed to know. </p><p>Jack shook Riley’s shoulder and she jolted awake, eyes flying around the room before they landed on the doctor. They all stood, too worried to breathe. </p><p>“Agent MacGyver made it through surgery.” </p><p>Jack’s vision went white, his ears ringing, as relief washed over him. </p><p>“Is he paralyzed?” Riley asked. </p><p>“No, thankfully the blade missed his spinal cord completely. He did have a collapsed lung that we were able to fix. There were also lacerations to his liver and his spleen but we were able to repair the damage there as well. He suffered massive blood loss and he’s still on the ventilator but I’d say Agent MacGyver was very lucky - all things considered.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Matty nodded, relief written plain as day on her face as well. </p><p>“You can see him,” the doctor continued. “For a little while. He is sedated, though.” </p><p>“That’s okay,” Jack said. The need to see his friend was too great. He felt like he was getting pulled toward Mac, like if he could just see him then everything would be okay. </p><p>“Right this way.” </p><p>Jack felt Riley’s hand squeeze his as they got closer to Mac’s room in the ICU. She stopped, feet firmly planted in the doorway, and Jack nudged her shoulder with his. She looked at him, eyes wide, and he tried to put on a reassuring smile. </p><p>“You heard the doc,” Jack reminded her. “He’s going to be fine.” </p><p>“I know, I just hate seeing him like that.” </p><p>“Me too, darling.” Jack whispered before they stepped inside. </p><p>Mac didn’t look like himself in there. He looked so small and weak on the bed, and he had practically vanished under all the wires and tubes that were keeping him alive and stable. The worst one was by far the ventilator. It taunted them, making everything seem that much more serious. </p><p>“Five minutes.” The doctor told them and then their small family was left alone with their injured friend and brother.</p><p>Matty was the first to walk up to the blond agent. She gently brushed a strand off his forehead as she watched his face closely for any sign of movement. </p><p>“Thanks for sticking with us, Blondie.” She said soothingly. </p><p>“Yeah, it would get boring without you, man.” Bozer added. </p><p>Riley was next. She leaned over, tentatively touching Mac’s shoulder, as if physical contact was the only way she would be reassured that he was actually still there, still alive. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure you’ve got a dozen Die Hard marathons in your future.” Riley whispered. “Maybe more. But don’t worry, I’m pretty sure we can sneak a few documentaries in the lineup.”</p><p>“I won’t even fight you on them,” Jack added. “How does that sound?” </p><p>“You can see him again tomorrow.” The doctor said after coming back into the room. Matty, Bozer, and Riley softly said goodbye to Mac before leaving but Jack didn’t move. </p><p>“You can stay.” The doctor told him. Everyone knew Jack would never leave Mac when he was hurt and needed him. It wasn’t even worth it to try which they had learned the hard way years before. </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>“Just call if either of you need anything.” </p><p>Jack nodded and then he was alone with Mac again but this time his friend wasn’t in danger of dying. They would be okay. Mac hadn’t been paralyzed. He wasn’t dead. He was hurt but he would heal. Jack, and the rest of the team, would be right there with him through every step of his long and painful recovery ahead.  </p><p>There was a chair beside the bed and Jack felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders when he sat down. Being careful of the IV, he picked up Mac’s cold hand and rubbed it between his calloused ones to try to warm it up. </p><p>Despite everything that had happened - the grievous injuries that would have killed anyone else and the massive blood loss. Despite the tubes in his lungs and the sedative coursing through his bloodstream, Jack could have sworn he felt Mac’s hand squeeze his. </p><p>Jack smiled, more reassured by that simple movement than by anything else, and let his fingers rest against the kid's pulse point in his wrist. Mac was a fighter and his heartbeat felt strong. </p><p>“I’m with you, bud.” Jack soothed, squeezing back gently. “I’m right here with ya.” </p><p>Jack had made a lot of promises in his life but none had ever been so true.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>